Erewhon Navy
The Erewhon Navy, called also the Erewhonese Navy, was a naval force of the Republic of Erewhon. (WS1) The Erewhon Navy ships used the prefix ENS. (HH9) Responsibility * the Erewhon System and the Erewhon Wormhole Junction defence as well as surronding area security (HHA4, WS1) - by the last half or third of the First Havenite War the Erewhonese ships of the wall had been almost entirely relegated to a system defense role in their home star system (infodump). * Hennesey terminus of Manticore Wormhole Junction security during membership in the Manticoran Alliance (infodump) Strength Due to its ships of the wall in the initial phase of the first Haven-Manticore War Erewhon Navy was second strongest allied navy. However the Erewhon Navy didn't posses significant number of such ships, so growing the Grayson Space Navy gained status of the second power within the Manticoran Alliance. (infodump) Organization * battlesquadron comprised of 12 dreadnoughts, temporary detached to allied Eighth Fleet Personnel * some Admiral appeared during Congo affair, Admiral McAvoy was mentioned as person in charge (WS1-WS2), * some officer candidates were students at the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, when the Republic of Erewhon was member of the Manticoran Alliance (SI1), * some officers probably were detached to Royal Manticoran Navy as liaison officerscounterparts for Lieutenant Betty Gohr (WS1), * some personnel was detached to the Manticoran Alliance operations, including (HH7 - HH9): ** detached battlesquadron crew - squadron-level staff and ca. 48.000 of personnelnumbers according to Nefarious Honorverse Ships List, see: external links, ** Commander Trevor Haggerston, operations officer, Eighth Fleet staff, ** Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, astronavigation officer, CruRon 18 staff, ** personnel comprising Zanzibar picket, caught during operation Icarusenlisted crew had to be survived complemet of some ship or ships there, while there were no Erewhonese ships described in course of battle - according to infodump the Erewhon Navy provided manpower for the Alliance also. Composition * superdreadnoughts and dreadnoughts, made by Technodyne, refitted with Manticoran technology (HH8, HH11, infodump) * most of cruisers were bought from foreign suppliers, like: ** from Solarian builders - before joining the Manticoran Allianceeg. Liberty-class light cruisers were sold by the Solarian League to the People's Republic of haven (Jayne's), ** from Manticoran builders, including Edward Saganami B-class vessels (HHA4, WS2) * some cruisers from Erewhonese builders (WS2) * destroyers, eg. [[ENS Star Warrior|ENS Star Warrior]] (HHA4) Technical Advancement Erewhonese warships were never designed to handle the all-up MDM, and because the Erewhon Navy basically stayed home, it didn't has the fusion-powered version of the new missiles - the Erewhonese MDMs were bigger and less capable than the current Manticoran version. The EN didn't upgrade its compensators at the same frantic rate that star nations whose fleets were going to be engaged on frequent operations did. Erewhonese inertial compensators were at least three generations behind Alliance technology deployed ca. 1918 PD. As such, the best technology the Republic of Erewhon was able to deliver as working models with supporting tech manuals to the Republic of Haven was probably equivalent to the Alliance's technology ca. 1914 PD. (infodump) References External Links * David Weber's comment on Erewhon and the inertial compensator - infodump * chart of Erewhonese dreadnought at Nefarious Honorverse Ships List Category:Erewhon Category:Military